Mr Perfect
by EvanSol0919
Summary: Tsukino Usagi was your average teenage girl - loving mother, overprotective father, annoying little brother, and great, if frustrating, friends. The only difference was that she was the only human being on Planet Earth who was NOT in love with the embodiment of male perfection known as Chiba Mamoru-sensei.
1. Chapter 1

So a LONG time ago I read a story called "Teacher Extraordinary" by an author called Reyus. Some may be more familiar with "The Glass House". Anyway, Reyus was a very talented writer and I am going to try to do my own version of this tale.

One of the reasons I liked this story was because it wasn't the clichéd "Mamoru is a teacher, Usagi is a student" tale that we see so often.

I modified some of the characters personalities but I don't think they're too out of character. Usagi definitely got the biggest change. She's more serious and sarcastic, definitely NOT boy crazy (which there is a reason for) and, most importantly, NOT automatically in love with Mamoru or going all first season around him. Oh, she's also grown out of her klutzy, crybaby stage.

Oh, and no Senshi.

To clarify a few things: the girls are all seniors, Rei goes to school with them (which also has a reason), and Moto Azabu High School is where Mamoru went in the manga (a very prestigious school), and Keio University is the oldest university in Japan.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You want to transfer _out_ of Chiba-sensei's class?" the stunned receptionist asked.

"That's right," Tsukino Usagi answered, giving her most charming smile.

Akiyama Higure shook her head slightly at the unusual request, readjusting her glasses. "I've had at least a dozen girls come up to me today and ask to be put into his class."

"That's the point. His class is full of girls. I want to be where all the guys are," the student humorously responded.

The adult laughed slightly before putting on a serious face. "That is hardly appropriate, young lady."

"I was just kidding, Akiyama-san," Usagi replied sheepishly.

"Well, the only other Physics class is with Amanogawa-sensei. It would also be your new home room class."

"That's fine. Thank you, Akiyama-san!" the blonde answered sweetly.

Usagi had a bounce in her step at her victory as she exited the registration office, making her way down the main staircase.

"Tsukino-san," an all too familiar voice called out from behind.

Wincing slightly, the senior turned to face the perfect male specimen known as Chiba Mamoru.

"Chiba-sensei," she replied stiffly but bowed respectively, the two steams of her hair slightly brushing along the floor.

"Were you just in the registration office?" he asked politely.

"Yes sir. I had to switch my schedule around. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet up with my friends."

After another quick bow, the girl made her way down the stairs, picking up her speed.

"_Out of all the people, why do I always have to run into him? It's like he's stalking me or something,"_ Usagi thought.

No matter. She was out of his class and in a few months she would never have to see Chiba Mamoru again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you transferred out of Chiba-sensei's class!" Minako practically screamed as they walked outside, a few heads turning in their direction.

"Really? Even after all my complaining?" Usagi asked skeptically. Her disdain for the teacher wasn't exactly a secret.

"You're just mad because he failed you last year," the other blonde replied, readjusting her red bow.

"Yeah, I am mad. Mad as hell! I was practically imprisoned by my mother all summer, had to put up with serious hell from Rei, and to top it off, all of Juuban High School thinking I'm stupid just because I was five points away from a passing grade!" the shorter girl yelled in frustration.

"Come on, Usagi! You weren't the only one who had to take his remedial class. Any sane female would have loved to be in the same room with him all summer." Minako's sky blue eyes glazed over at the thought, though Usagi knew that her fantasies would soon be taking on more of an adult theme. She could practically see the beginnings of a nosebleed coming on.

"Please, I know for a fact that a lot of the girls there actually failed on purpose just to stare at his ass all day. It was so embarrassing," Usagi answered, remembering all the stupid things they would do to get his attention.

Kuri was constantly dropping things right in front of him so that he would bend over, causing the girls to all blush and giggle. Yumiko would ask him to repeat everything a million times, which meant that class was _never _done on time (not that anyone else minded). And short, chubby Kiyomi would bomb the make-up tests and start crying in order to receive his comfort and encouragement.

God, it was painful to watch! How the hell did he put up with all their obvious stunts? It would have driven her insane.

"Oh well, at least we'll be in the same home room now. We can flunk together," the enthusiastic Minako replied, always finding the best in any situation.

The two blondes made their way to their group's favorite lunch spot, located right under a large oak tree that provided plenty of shade.

"So guess what? Usagi got out of Chiba-sensei's class!" Minako said before anyone else could speak. She always had to be the one to tell everyone any bit of semi-interesting news.

"What! Why would you do that?" Makoto yelled, dropping her chopsticks.

Usagi merely rolled her eyes while sitting down and taking out her lunch.

"Are you sure that was a good decision? Chiba-sensei is one of the best teachers here," the thoughtful Ami replied, laying down her book and removing her reading glasses.

"You still blame him for failing you?" Rei asked, annoyed by her friend's childish behavior.

"No, but clearly his style of teaching didn't work with me so why would I take another class with him?" Usagi answered logically.

"Yeah, it's _his_ fault you couldn't name Newton's Second Law of Motion," Rei sarcastically replied.

Usagi merely took a bit out of her sandwich, pointedly ignoring the raven-haired miko.

"Hey, I can admit it would be nearly impossible to concentrate with all that manliness in one room," Makoto said, her emerald eyes sparkling. "He epitomizes the 'tall, dark, and handsome' motto perfectly."

"You forgot those eyes, those midnight blue orbs that just make your bones melt," Minako sighed.

"Not to mention his intelligence. Graduating early from Moto Azabu High School, summa cum laude at Keio University…" Ami trailed off, her cheeks turning pink.

"Honestly, can you even _hear_ yourselves?" Usagi asked in annoyance. That man had somehow managed to convince every female that he was the Second Coming or something. It was pathetic.

"Alright Usagi, what exactly is your problem with Chiba-sensei?" Rei pointedly asked.

"Yeah really, what's your deal?" Makoto chimed in with curiosity.

"It's just… he's… I don't know. I just don't like him. There's just something odd about him," she replied defensively.

"Like what!" four girls immediately answered back.

"Come on, you said it yourselves, he's smart and handsome but in all the conversations I've heard about the man, none has ever mentioned his personal life."

"That's hardly any of our business," Ami responded.

"I mean like his dating life. With all the time he spends teaching and all the other stuff he does, he wouldn't have much time of a girlfriend," Usagi reasoned.

"You bring up a good point. He doesn't have a wedding ring…" Minako trailed off.

"And all of the female teachers and staff members have tried to make a pass at him at least once," Usagi reminded the others.

Make a pass? Thrown themselves at him was more like it! The adults were even more pitiful than the students! Wearing low tops and short skirts, the suggestive glances, and exaggerating the swing of their hips as they walked past him. Some of them were even married with kids! If the sexes were reversed, there would have been a bunch of sexual harassment lawsuits!

"Well that's just it! He donates so much of his time to the students and the community that he doesn't have time for a social life. He's so selfless!" Minako said as her expression returned to its dreamy state.

"_Great, __another__reason for them to love him,"_ Usagi though sarcastically before a devious idea came to mind, one that would wipe those stupid grins off their faces.

"Or maybe he doesn't like girls… maybe… maybe he likes boys…"

"NO!" four voices cried out in horror as she chuckled at their overreaction.

"Chiba-sensei's not like _that_," Rei insisted.

"I don't know… he's got impeccable style, never a wrinkle, never a hair out-of-place…" This was so much fun!

"Now you're just using stereotypes," Makoto stated but there was a defensive tone in her voice, as if she was secretly thinking about the possibility.

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" innocent Ami practically begged, her face changing from light pink to dark red.

"I know. Have you guys been listening to DJ Jack's 'Midnight Zero' radio show?" Minako asked with excitement. If there was anything new in pop culture, Aino Minako was the girl to go to.

"Oh! The one where listeners send in letters and the most romantic one gets read on the radio and the winner gets one of those pretty purple flower brooches?" Makoto responded.

"What station is it on?" Ami inquired.

"FM No. 10," Rei answered. "I listened last night. That one letter about the…"

Usagi tuned out her friends silly conversation, still focusing on Rei's earlier question.

Why _didn't_ she like Chiba Mamoru? He was every girl's dream - gorgeous, smart, charming - the kind of guy that could be taken home to meet the father.

But it wasn't just that he turned everyone with two X chromosomes into mindless sheep.

What made it worse was the fact that even though all the females in school, save one, had a crush on him, the boys weren't even jealous! They looked at the teacher and coach of practically every sport like an older brother or a mentor figure. Not to mention the guys who swung _that _way were even more vocal in some of their fantasies than the girls.

Chiba Mamoru simply could do no wrong.

Maybe that was it. Maybe he was _too_ perfect. A guy like that had to have some kind of dark secret. Maybe he tortured animals, or was into some _50 Shades of Grey _things, or an alien that came here to enslave the human race. She would go with option number three.

"Why hello girls," a cheerful voice said from behind, breaking Usagi out of her thoughts.

The group turned to see a tall woman with wavy, auburn hair, large teal eyes, and a wide smile.

"Hello, Sakurada-sensei," the five girls responded in unison.

Sakurada Hauruna was one of Usagi's favorite teachers. Sure she was a drill sergeant, but was also fair and straightforward.

"So, has everyone been thinking about any extracurricular activities?" the English teacher asked, getting right to the point.

"Computer Club for me," said the ever-predictable Ami though it was a bit odd since she was the closest thing to a human computer.

"Cooking and Gardening. I know it will be a lot of work, but I want to own a cake and flower shop one day," Makoto stated.

"Archery; I bet we can make it to the championship this year," Rei replied confidently.

"Volleyball here I come!" Minako yelled while giving a little pose.

"And you, Tsukino-san?" the adult asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Haruka-san is still trying to get me to join the Track Team but I haven't decided yet," Usagi respond.

"Well if I could make a suggestion, we are still looking for people to join the Theater Group. This year we're doing _Snow White_. I've noticed that you are quite popular among the students, Tsukino-san. You might be able to convince more to join."

Usagi blinked in confusion. "I'm not…"

"Great! Here's a copy of the script. First meeting is Wednesday at four. See you there!"

Sakurada-sensei then walked toward another group of students, leaving the blonde staring in shock at her retreating form.

"Did she just order me to join the Drama Club?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"I think she did," Ami replied with a smile.

"You should join. You'd be a good dwarf; what about Grumpy?" Minako joked.

"I think Sleepy would be better. That's what you do most of the time," Rei said in a teasing tone.

"Or whatever dwarf eats the most!" Makoto said.

Usagi curled up a four sheets of paper and threw the balls at each of the laughing girls. "Ha-ha, very funny. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to stop at the restroom before class."

XXXXXXXXXX

After exiting the bathroom, Usagi took another look at the script as she walked down the hall. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to be part of the play. It would certainly be something new and different. And given the schedule, with most of the rehearsals being after school, she might still be able to join the Track Team since their meetings were basically on the weekends. Not that she really needed any practice. When she was younger, Usagi had been completely clumsy but had thankfully grown out of it and all those days of running to class had made her very fast.

Still looking down at the pages, she failed to mind her surroundings and crashed head on into an incoming body.

"Ouch!" she cried, falling on the hard floor.

"Are you alright, Tsukino-san?"

Usagi froze at that concerned, husky voice, slowly looking up until her light blue eyes met the dark orbs of Chiba Mamoru.

"Here," the teacher said, offering his hand to her.

Needless to say she refused it. "I'm fine, Chiba-sensei. Are you OK?" she asked while standing up, brushing her skirt.

"Yes," was his simple, reaching for the script. The man looked at it for a moment before handing it back to her.

"Thinking of joining theater?" he asked politely but his eyes were a bit too focused on her face for the girl's comfort.

"I'm considering it," the student replied with ambiguity. "I'm sorry but I need to get to class," Usagi said, trying to end this uncomfortable encounter.

"I'm heading that way too. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure," the girl replied with a strained voice. It's not like she could say no to such a simple request. Luckily she was able to hide her annoyed scowl.

They walked down the hall in a very awkward silence, Usagi managing to stay a few paces behind him.

After what felt like an eternity, they came to her next classroom. There were a few students already inside but the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Well, this is it," she said civilly, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait Tsukino-san, there is something I would like to say to you," he replied before she could turn the damn thing.

"Yes, Chiba-sensei?" she asked with a pleasant smile, her hand still on the handle.

"First, I have to say I'm disappointed that you transferred out of my class. I thought you were one of my best students," the man replied with utmost sincerity.

"_Best student? Then why did you __fail__ me?" _Usagi angrily thought.

"Well, I felt it was for the best." Apparently, he didn't know how to take a hint. Then again, it's not like many women were trying to say 'Leave!' whether verbally or non-verbally whenever they were around him.

"That's too bad. Oh… and one more thing…" he trailed off for a moment, his features taking on a harder look.

"Yes?" the student asked, unable to contain the strain of nervousness in her voice.

"I'm not gay," he said darkly before walking away and leaving a stunned, red-faced Usagi in his wake.

How… how the hell did he know about that conversation with her friends?

Now more than ever, she needed to keep her distance from Chiba Mamoru.

XXXXXXXXXX

So what did you think? Please review!

Love from, EvanSol0919!


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all a big thanks to sazzy, Serenity Rein, Nimous, Stella, and Sailor Rayquaza for the comments!**

**Second, I actually had the day off so that's why I was able to post this now. I have no idea when chapter 3 will be (probably not anytime soon).**

**Anyway, please enjoy and comment!**

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was a blur as big blue orbs darted around the halls and corridors, searching for any sign of the tall, dark, and handsome teacher. A part of her felt crazy, and by the way everyone else kept giving her a wide space she must have looked it too, but another part of her was still dissecting her last encounter with Chiba-sensei.

"___It was just the five of us, I'm sure of it! He couldn't have been behind the tree, could he? No, someone would have spotted him. Who else was close? Let's see… Junko and Sakurako were by the benches. Kamikawa Takayuki was with two other guys. Who were they? I'm pretty sure that one of their surnames was Ota. Ougi might have been the other one but I don't know their first names. Then there was…"_

"Kitten lost in her thoughts?"

Usagi gasped as the voice broke through her mind, her pigtails swinging as she found a pair of amused cobalt eyes. "Haruka-san…"

"Haruka, we are still at school," a gentle voice reminded.

"Michiru-san," the blonde acknowledged.

Technically, Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru were fellow seniors, but both women had a maturity beyond their years that made everyone, even the staff, feel compelled to treat them with more respect.

Not to mention other things like being Juuban Municipal High School's golden couple. The stereotype was the head cheerleader and the captain of the football team but that was nothing compared to these two.

Haruka was not only the captain of the Track Team but was also the fastest young woman in Japan (a record she's held for three consecutive years), an award-winning car racer, and a very talented piano player.

Michiru was captain of the Swim Team (which she had constantly asked Ami to join), had her paintings in several art galleries, and was such an accomplished violin player that she had a few CD's released.

Despite all of their success, neither of them was the classic "mean girl" one might expect.

Then there were their looks.

Michiru was the personification of elegance with wavy aqua hair that fell gracefully to her shoulders, deep ocean blue eyes, and pearly white skin. She was the kind of exotic beauty that made even the prettiest girls feel self-conscious.

Haruka was a bit… different. At first glance, one would assume she was really a "he", what with her short-sandy blonde hair, her habit for wearing a man's clothing (which looked better on her than most of the boys), and using male pronouns to refer to herself. Not to mention that she was always flirting with other girls.

Minako was completely smitten when she first met "him"… and nearly had a heart attack when she found out the truth.

Still that didn't stop others, both male and female, from fantasizing about them. They were the ultimate Yuri couple.

"So, have you changed your mind about joining the Track Team, kitten? We could really use you," Haruka said in a very coaxing voice.

Usagi smiled sheepishly at the nickname, her cheeks turning light pink. "I'm sorry, Haruka-san, but Sakurada-sensei kind of tricked me into taking part in the school play," the golden-blonde answered apologetically.

"Tricked you? How did she do that?" Michiru asked.

"Well, she just handed me the script and told me that the first practice was on Wednesday."

All three laughed softly at this. Sakurada Haruna could be rather forcefully when she wanted something.

"That's still do-able. It's not like you need the practice. We can just meet on the weekends or, dare I say, before class," Haruka teased as Usagi frowned. Even now she still had a hard time getting out of her comfy bed to get to class on time. Waking up even earlier just to run? No thanks.

"Promise me you'll think about it," the taller woman asked in her most… persuasive voice, the one that made a girl's heart-rate pick up.

"I'll… I'll let you know," Usagi replied, annoyed at how shaky her voice was. Even after three years of Haruka's teasing, she was still affected by it.

Fortunately, Michiru saw the shorter girl's embarrassment and reached out for her partner's hand. "Come along, Haruka. Have a good rest of the day, Usagi-san," the beauty said before the two turned and walked away.

"Jealous, Michiru?" she heard Haruka ask.

"Oh? Should I be?"

"Why don't I show you once we get home…?"

Usagi's cheeks went from pink to red at the suggestive dialogue. Absent-mindedly, she shook her head, trying and failing to get certain images out of her brain. ___"Stop it. Stop it. Don't act like the others fawning over Chiba-sensei."_

Once her imagination was firmly under control, the senior turned to leave. She didn't make it more than a few steps before suddenly stopping.

She had the distinct impression that she was being watched… but when she looked around, all that she saw was an empty hallway.

The teenager inhaled a large quantity of oxygen.

"___I am seriously losing my mind. No one is there. No one is there. No one is there."_

Though this ran like a chant through her mind, it didn't stop her legs from moving at a slightly faster rate…

XXXXXXXXXX

It was ridiculous but Usagi actually breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the pink roof tile that signified her house.

A heavenly smell greeted the girl as she approached the front door. It was the unmistakable aroma of her mom's famous lemon cake!

"I'm home," she cried out, rushing to the kitchen.

Tsukino Ikuko shook her head at her only daughter's behavior, her wavy blue hair falling from side to side.

"Hello dear. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Sakurada-sensei wants me to take part in the Drama Club while Haruka-san still wants me to join Track," the student replied as she got a glass of water and made her way toward the table.

"Oh, what play?"

"_Snow White_," the girl answered.

"Ah… know what dwarf you're going to be?" her mother asked with a glint in her warm brown eyes.

Crystal blue orbs narrowed at the question, too proud to give a response.

"Relax, Usagi. I was only teasing," Ikuko replied as she brought out a large plate of lemon cake.

The senior immediately grabbed the biggest piece before shoving it into her mouth.

The housewife could never get use to her eldest child's appetite; she was truly a bottomless pit.

She could never figure out how the girl managed to stay so thin. Guess the combination of a fast metabolism and constantly running to school kept her in shape.

"Did you get your schedule?"

"Yeh, bueti haed towe macke somy changeeses."

Ikuko sighed as chunks of her hard work fell on the floor. "Alright, now try saying that without your mouth full."

Usagi took a big gulp in response, one that would probably choke a normal person, while her mother made a face of disgust.

"Yeah, but I had to make some changes."

"Oh, what changes? Are you still in the handsome teacher's class?"

"Mom!" Usagi wailed. It was bad enough dealing with the Chiba Mamoru Fan Club at school. She did ___not_ need to hear about him at home.

"Easy, easy," Ikkuko responded. She knew her daughter's aversion to the man in question, but if she was younger and single again…

Usagi could already see where her mother's thoughts were heading so she grabbed another piece of cake and proceeded to storm off to her room, loudly slamming the door behind her. It was childish but after all that had happened, she really couldn't deal with another mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

It was a dangerous thing to idolize someone to that extent, especially a man. The fact that her friends refused to see that there was something wrong with said teacher could have serious repercussions, even if it seemed like innocent - well sort of innocent - crushes.

After all, she had once fallen for a handsome boy - one with sparkling baby blue eyes, a mass of auburn hair, and a flute in his hand - who had promised to be there for her… and look how that ended up…

Opening her bedroom door, the girl sat on her light purple comforter embroidered with crescent moons, hearts, and rabbits.

Lying down, Luna began to nuzzle her cheek, licking off some of the cake that was still around her mouth.

After the cat was done, Usagi reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the top drawer. She had discovered there was a false bottom which made it the perfect hiding spot for one particular item.

It was a beautiful gold orgel, one in the shape of a star. The front of the locket opened and began to play a sweet lullaby. She'd had the music box since she was a child but could not remember who gave it to her. For some odd reason, the song always made her smell the sweet scent of roses.

Loud crashes and bangs meant that Shingo was home and already playing those annoying video games. To think she had once been equally obsessed with them.

Usagi laid back, focusing on the beautiful tune. She had even made up lyrics:

"___I'm sorry I'm not honest,  
I can say it while I'm dreaming,  
My thoughts are on the verge of overloading,  
I want to see you right now  
Moonlight makes me want to cry,  
At midnight I can't call you,  
But I'm so devoted, what should I do  
My heart is a kaleidoscope_

___Ushered by the light of the moon  
we meet again over and over  
the sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love  
Born on this same planet, a miracle romance._

___Once again, on a weekend, we're together,  
a happy ending granted by the gods,  
the present, past, and future,  
I'm completely devoted to you_

___That time when we met, that dear  
Look I'll never forget  
among millions of stars I'll find you,  
Coincidences becoming chances, I like this way of life_

___A strange miracle crosses over,  
we meet again over and over  
the sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love  
Born on this same planet, a miracle romance.  
Do you believe in it? A miracle romance…"_

The last part was sung in a whisper as sleep overtook the young girl - dark eyes, roses, and moonlight playing in her dreams…

XXXXXXXXXX

So the first intros of Haruka and Michiru! I wonder who else is going to be in this story…

I love the banter between the two and the way Haruka always flirts with all the girls. It's so cute!

For those of you who are unfamiliar, the orgel is from season one and it played "___Moonlight Densetsu_" (Moonlight Legend) which was the opening song for Japanese anime.

Oh, an orgel is a Japanese term for a "Music Box".

I wonder who gave it to her…

Again, I already had this chapter written out so don't expect chapter 3 tomorrow or something. It's probably going to be a while.

Please remember to comment!

Love from, EvanSol0919!


End file.
